thewizardsofoncefandomcom-20200214-history
Bodkin
INSERT GENERAL DESCRIPTION HERE Biography INSERT BIOGRAPHY HERE Physical appearance Bodkin has been described as a tall, skinny boy, that is about the age of Wish. Personality and traits "Your mother doesn’t know you like I do, princess. You‘re going to be a brilliant warrior one day, you have loads of wonderful Warrior qualities, it’s just going to take a little time...” —Bodkin to Wish in the punishment cupboard Bodkin is Wish’s assistant bodyguard, and it is mentioned that he had gotten this position at such a young age because of his incredible studies. Bodkin seems to find the job harder than he thought it would be because it‘s practically impossible to maintain and protect Wish, who is a bit of a wandering spirit. Bodkin takes the warrior rules very seriously, and is often against Wish and her claims and theories about magic. He had been raised like all the other warriors to believe magic is evil, and now lives in fear of it. Bodkin is a very lawful boy, and although he does think Queen Sychorax can be unfair on some occasions, he obeys to her laws out of belief and mostly fear. Although Bodkin is a skilled bodyguard, he does not like situations having to do with violence. It is revealed in the first book that he has a slight fainting disorder when facing any sort of danger, really, which affects his body-guarding career greatly. Despite being the assistant bodyguard to the princess Bodkin is really quite lonely, because his peers had begun ignoring him ever since he had been promoted to the princess’s assistant bodyguard out of jealousy. Bodkin can also cook, light fires, and do other basic warrior survival skills he had probably learnt about back in warrior fort. He is shown to be a bit of a bookworm too. Abilities and skills "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE:INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT ABILITY OR SKILL HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Possessions "INSERT RELEVANT QUOTE HERE" —INSERT SPEAKER HERE * Bodyguard Armour: In book two Bodkin wore two sets of armour. He later on threw them away. * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE * INSERT POSSESSION HERE: INSERT DESCRIPTION AND EXPLANATION HERE Relationships Wish Wish: "You and this spoon are my only two friends. If I lose the spoon, that just leaves you." Bodkin: "Well, technically speaking, ''I can't be your friend either, because you are a princess and I'' am a servant, and those are the rules." —Wish trying to persuade Bodkin to let her keep her Enchanted Spoon Although Wish is a lot to handle as a person, Bodkin truly does care about her a lot, and tries to protect her in any way he can despite his fainting issue. Their friendship is nice, but very professional, and stays inside the boundaries of the rule book. It is hinted at the end of Twice Magic that Bodkin may have a slight crush on Wish. Xar "''It's a WIZARD and its creatures! And they look aggressive!"'' —Bodkin to Wish after Xar told Crusher to let down the net because he was farting so much that sqweesejoos was sneasing Appearances * ''The Wizards of Once'' * ''Twice Magic'' * Knock Three Times Trivia * A bodkin, which Bodkin is named after, is an archaic word that means "dagger" Category:Warriors